Vampires
ordered by God and Little Horn do not harm Arch-angels of Vega "Vampires: Immortal, blood-sucking demons. Vampires are real, they exist in every city and every state....... on the continents. These creatures are of the darkest parts of hell. They have the power and ability to control your mind, seduce your spirit, adapt to sunlight, and render themselves invisible. They are deadly, they must be destroyed. A cross however won't repel them. But sunlight will kill them and so will a stake to the heart. But what’s the worst about them is the bloodlust -- they need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late." Vampires are sentient beings that have traded their soul for magic powers - they are sustained by blood magic. They are soulless and thus considered as dead beings though they are still sentient, with blood magic affecting all their ways of life including their diet and biology. Since they lack souls, the only way they can sustain their existence is by stealing the life force of other living beings - this includes stealing souls and feeding on crystals, but mostly by drinking the blood of others. The vampires of Earth are undead, diseased persons who are hated, hunted, and misunderstood by the living. Whether they consider themselves cursed or blessed, or whether they have given into their animalistic instincts or have sought to rid the world of the disease, vampires are nonetheless considered abominations. The vampire is one of the most powerful and feared of all the undead. While they are typically incredibly fast, gifted mages, and unnaturally strong, fear of vampires is abnormally great due to their ability to infect others, a fate often described as worse than death. Distrust and chaos can potentially bring down entire settlements should just one vampire infiltrate the populace. Vampires spread by giving mortals diseases such as Porphyric Hemophilia, Sanguinare Vampiris, and Noxiphilic Sanguivoria. Vampires tend to be organized into many different clans called covens; in fact, there are over a hundred distinct kinds of vampire in Europe and America alone. Nutrition The most defining characteristic of vampires is their unnatural, insatiable need for blood. A hybridization of a plant and vampiric blood led to plants with a similar, voracious hunger for blood, amongst other things. Human blood is preferred as it is more nutritious, but animal blood can also be drunk. Blood may not be needed to stay "alive", but doing without it can cause a vampire to become extremely weak and rabid, though some types of vampires will instead become stronger and more vampiric. However, they will still become rabid after too long without blood. The one who is fed upon may or may not have a decreased lifespan but the vampire quenches its thirst. Blood itself may not be needed to keep a vampire healthy; it is suggested that vampires are able to drain a warmblooded creature's "life force" to replenish their own; often times vampires feed on energy crystals and sometimes souls. Physical Characteristics All vampires look alike and distinctly different from unaffected people, as they have a pointed face with pointed ears, shallow cheeks, single chin, white hair and grey, scaly skin. Most vampires only have four teeth - two upper curved fangs and two lower smaller, their eyes are more demonic to look at and they look scary. It is said that in their true form, vampires look more monstrous, nothing like a human but more of a demon. Vampires would often choose to hide their appearance using spells of glamour which would make them all different to look at with the exceptions being pale skin, eye color and beardless appearance as well as attractiveness. In this form, their skin is flawless and reflective; their nails like glass; and their hair will grow back in their sleep if it is cut. As they lose all natural fluids, with the exception of blood, vampires are infertile. They do not age physically (instead becoming more "statuesque" as they age: developing gargoylic characteristics as they age). Their features are refined and perfected (including their voices), rendering them supernaturally beautiful to lure in prey. Being technically deceased, vampires can be noticed by their lack of body heat and heartbeat. They do not require oxygen, water, or food. A vampire’s body is more feral than its host. However, they are of many types and each has different powers and most look attractive. A newly-transformed vampire has a sickly, pale-yellow skin tone that fades to a ghastly bluish colour over the next few days as its circulation slows. A vampire’s skin reacts violently with Garlic Juice, Silver, Mercury, UV rays, Ashwood, Oak and Hawthorn. Both fingernails and toenails thicken and grow at a rate tenfold to that of normal. Vampires will generally keep their nails within a centimeter in length, and also quite jagged or pointed to help them grab victims and injure opponents. Some vampires have retractable claws in which some can only irritate the enemy, while others can provide as an extra weapon and the longest one can break through shields. A vampire has empty blood vessels in its mouth that allows it to drink blood to the speed of about 120 to 840 ml per second without having to suck. A vampire who is trained can kill with its fangs and even drink enough to let the victim live. Vampires have upper curved and straight lower but these fangs are not retractable, they often use magic to make it no longer than human canines. If a vampire bites by only its upper fangs, he/she can drink blood without killing the victim, the vampire needs only to squeeze its fangs to completely kill the victim. Biting by the lower fangs can convey diseases to the victim which (if the vampire is an old one) may be vampirism virus. The eyes of a vampire have evolved to be very powerful. The iris contains special bioluminescent bacteria that appear black in light but in complete darkness, they glow bright yellow. The iris is specially equipped to change size unevenly providing great night and day vision. The iris is usually red in color due to the blood present in it but if the vampire starves, all the blood in the eyes disappears to give life detection. If the vampire uses his powers to see something very far, the white of eyes will turn yellow. Older vampires can toggle them on and off at will in order to appear human or more threatening. Vampire tears are made of blood and a crying vampire appears vastly more terrifying with red eyes. Vampires possess the sight, smell and hearing of a bat or wolf, they possess the ability to hear a spider sew its web or hear a humans’ heartbeat from miles when hungry and even see dust; they possess a bat-like sonar system which gives them the power to feel everything, even without eyes or see through walls. Vampires can see beyond the normal spectrum and see the stars in a cloudy weather or their prey clearly from miles. They have an enhanced taste for blood which feels like sweet nectar and can feel everything around. But vampires can still feel the taste of other things so it is not a good joke to not give a vampire cake because they can’t feel it. Not only is the taste of human blood much stronger for vampires, those with experience can even tell the following about the person it came from: general age range, gender, blood type, general diet, and the presence of adrenaline and drugs. Despite the fact that vampires experience less blood flow in their epidermal tissues, their nerve endings are actually much more sensitive than a human's. While this greatly improves their balance and reflex action, it also makes physical sensations such as touch, heat, cold and the feeling of water quite uncomfortable for them (this lead to the myth that vampires cannot cross running water which is quite true if the water is very cold or hot and the current is strong), not unlike autistic people. Pain, however, is history; mundane weapons inflict neither damage nor pain on them. Vampires have already clotted blood that does not require the heart to work; it is pumped by the skeletal system. A vampire’s digestive system is built only for blood but normal food supplies a little energy. A vampire uses its own soul energy to fuel itself and it can only be regenerated by drinking blood. A vampire’s body generates lime juice which causes a disease similar to Phytophotodermatisis and a vampire burns violently upon contact to UV rays. The vampire skeleton is pinkish in color and its work is to pump the blood in absence of the heart. The vampire’s muscles are much stronger than other beings giving them superhuman strength and speed. The vampire’s respiratory system is way stronger than a normal man’s, as they can breathe from underwater and as a result, drowning does not kill them. A vampire’s heart does not beat and has no blood pressure. As a result, such machines that record heartbeat or blood pressure do not work. Vampires can never die of disease or human poisons. However, elf-killing poisons and elf diseases can inflict vampires but to a very small extent which is no good in killing it. A vampire, besides having the power to shapeshift into bats, wolves and rats even has the power to turn to mist or fog. Vampires can travel from one place to another by turning to a cloud of bats at will and even look more or less scary by simply changing their appearance through dark magic. But a flow of dark side in them makes them more vulnerable to objects from the light side. Vampires are often associated with vampire bats, as they're both nocturnal, have fangs, drink blood and are the main vectors of the human vampirism virus. Vampires can in fact, not turn into a bat but mostly a cloud of bats. A vampire’s life force is so powerful that it can interact with the Earth’s magnetic fields and loosely bind themselves in clouds. Most vampires are nothing more than normal men or deranged corpses but some have such ability to turn to bats. The composition does not always contain bats but rather some small bat-like things, one kilogram means five to six bats. Psychological Traits A vampire's emotional expressions are less expressive than humans. While newborn vampires can still give birth to children that are half vampires, a vampire of age a year or two cannot have children, after a few dozen years they stop feeling love for mates and instead see all as their children, and they can grow very attached to children whom they will protect with their life being their godfather or godmother. Vampires tend to make fledglings from humans they have grown to love. The act of biting and feeding brings pleasure for both the vampire and victim, comparable to or even greater than the pinnacle of sexual release and is the most intimate experience that either will ever have. Vampires and their victims can become emotionally attached by the experience. Many victims can become addicted to vampire bites. Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Vampires are excellent predators as they can hunt their victims while remaining unseen. Vampires can also suppress their bloodlust by meditation or eating crystals. Vampires were often given jobs of protectors and kingsguards in ancient times since they never rest and protect the ones they love with their life. After the first few months of being a vampire, one can have no erections and neither are they attracted to mate. This is why vampires are thought to be virgins because they do not reproduce. However, older vampires can manipulate the cells of other beings to create children. Dhampir A Dhampir is the result of a successful mating between a human and a vampire, and conceive a spawn that shares many traits of both species. Male vampires have the capacity to pass on genetic material with a human female partner. However, it is beyond the ability of most vampires to be so close to a human physically and still resist the lure of his/her blood. Older vampires can use cell manipulation to create beings. Contracting Vampirism Vampirism comes from a virus that generally affects bats and other vampires; once contracted, it takes three to twelve days till the four stages are passed and the victim dies and is reborn as a vampire. Till then, one can prevent vampirism by curing it and killing the virus. Stage 1 - In this stage, the virus destroys the immune system and replaces it with its own. Victims may feel a bit weak. Stage 2 - This stage occurs the about 30 hours after contraction: in this stage, the body is changed and prepared for a vampiric life. It is followed by dilated pupils, irregular heartbeat, coughs and chills, high fever, body ache, headaches, weakened sight and stomach ache. Stage 3 - This stage occurs about two to three days after contraction. It is followed by weakness to sunlight and an insatiable blood-thirst. Stage 4 - This stage occurs about five days after the contraction. Patient enters a coma and wakes up about 16 to 48 hours later. Upon waking up, the patient is a vampire. Other Ways of Creation Besides biting, there are only a few other ways by which an individual can turn into a vampire. Blood Exchange Vampires pass the "Dark Gift" to humans via exchange of blood. A single vampire must bite and feed on a human to the point of near-death. At the right moment the vampire tears or bites his or her own flesh and offers his or her own vampire blood to the dying human, who then must willingly drink the vampire's blood. After an amount of blood is consumed, the vampire frees him/herself from the victim's grasp just as the human begins the painful transition of physical death. While the victim's natural bodily functions cease, the vampire's blood in his or her veins infuses him or her with the magic which reanimates him or her as a newborn vampire. This form of creation has been seen in The Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice, the Moonlight TV series, the original Dracula novel by Bram Stoker, and in both the US and UK versions of the Being Human TV series. Blood Ingestion Erica Another method of transformation is either to simply drink a vampire's blood or to die within 24 hours with a vampire's blood in ones system. The former has been depicted in The Lost Boys series, the Top Cow comics, the 2004 film Thralls (also known as Blood Angels), and the latter has been depicted in both the novel and TV version of The Vampire Diaries. Witchcraft A witch can cast a spell, often called an "immortality spell", to grant a human immortality and heightened abilities, but at the expense of a blood lust, aversion to sunlight, and the inability to enter a person's home uninvited. This form of creation has been seen exclusively in the TV version of The Vampire Diaries and Dark Shadows. Necromancy A necromancer, a person who uses magic to reanimate and control the dead, has the power to place a deceased soul back into its body and reanimate the corpse as a vampire. This form of creation has been depicted in the Legacy of Kain ''video game series. Soul Transference It is possible for a vampire to reanimate a human corpse, even one that has been dead for some time, to be reborn as a vampire. The vampire shares some of his or her soul with the corpse as a result. This form of creation has been depicted in the ''Legacy of Kain video game series. Demonic Trade It is possible for a demon to possess or rape a human, turning the host into a vampire. Legend has it the first vampire was created by a demon who disliked the policy of death and reincarnation and wanted to make a creature immune to this effect. The demon in turn came to Earth and savagely raped a woman, injuring her to almost death. The woman was found and nursed by nomads, but death eventually overtook her. On the night of her cremation, she rose again, and brutally murdered the nomads. Dubbed a Daughter of ‎Death, she then created more vampires, spreading the curse across Earth and making a mockery of Life's cycles. In actuality, she did not die at all but was rapidly healing from her wounds which frightened the locals, and in fear of the disease that was spreading through her, they tried to cremate her. Alas, she awoke and slaughtered them all, after having coming to her senses and being horrified of what she had done and what she became. She beseeched God only for him to apparently forsake her and thus, in retaliation, she began spreading vampirism to the followers of God. This form of creation has been depicted in the Elder Scrolls video game series. Vampire Stages Vampires are immortal and live a life without end and, if given the chance, can survive for millions of years or more. It is known that a vampire grows stronger as they age. *'Newborn '- Newborns are newly transitioned vampires. They become unstable because of their heightened senses and emotions. *'Fledgling' - Fledglings are junior vampires. They begin to learn to control their thirst and only feed when necessary, as well as not kill the victim while feeding. A Fledgling remains so until the age of 50. Upon death they turn to a charred or desiccated corpse and in the sun they burst into flames and turn into ashes. *'Ascendant' - Ascendants are mature vampires. They are the most common types of vampires found in the known world. Upon death, they turn into a pile of ashes and bones, and upon contact from the sun, their skin wears off and they just rust into ashes or they just desiccate. Ascendants are between the age of 50 to 300. *'Elder' - Elders are vampires between the age of 300-700 years. They are much more powerful than other vampires and all clans consist of one elder. Elders cannot be slain in easy ways, because they burn in sunlight much slower than ascendant vampires and they are a lot quicker and stronger. *'Ancient'- Ancient vampires are between the age of 700-900 years. They are the strongest type of non-Original vampires. The could be killed like all the other vampires and could be killed by an Original Vampire without any assistance of weapons. Powers & Abilities The blood of the Original Vampire (who is never like Dracula) in their veins gives vampires many unique abilities. Vampires possess a number of powers that make them deadly creatures. The supernatural forces that sustain vampires beyond mortal death also endow them with immortality, heightened senses, and enhanced superhuman physical abilities as well as powers of mind control and mental abilities which make them physically superior to humans. Vampires are faster and stronger than humans, and can travel in a hazy, mist like form. They also have the ability to adapt to sunlight and the power to render themselves invisible provided they are powerful enough. These powers and abilities grow stronger with time, age, and the consumption of human blood. Most, if not all of the following abilities work better if the vampire has drunk human blood from a living source - if they are cut off from it for a long period of time, they become weaker and unable to use their powers. Furthermore, the older a vampire is, the stronger his or her powers are. Common Abilities Abilities common to vampires are: * Vampirism - Vampires have sharp, pointed, retractable fangs that extend beyond their human teeth. Vampires are said to mainly bite the victim's neck, extracting the blood from a main artery. * Superhuman Strength - The superior physical strength of a vampire compared to that of a human is a prominent theme. Vampires possess strength equivalent to that of 50 or more strong men, sufficient to single-handedly lift heavy boulders with ease. Newborn vampires generally have the advantage of superior strength when in direct physical combat with a human; they can single-handedly lift a grown man off the ground and throw him across a room with enough speed and force to send him through a wall or across an alley, they can also knock them unconscious with a single chop, snap their necks with one hand, and crush their bones, all with little to no effort. Their strength increases to a degree as they age; older vampires of a significant age are stronger than younger, weaker vampires. * Superhuman Speed - Vampires are extremely quick, moving faster than the human eye can possibly see. They can run in excess speeds and in their human form out run many beings such as ghosts and demons, but still much slower than that of a human werewolf. The creature’s sheer speed, combined with its unnatural stealth, makes it impossible for the vampire’s prey to detect or escape from the vampire until it is too late. Vampires are able to dodge bullets, and react with unnatural quickness to any threat, due to the creature’s superhuman reflexes. In order to attain more speed, a vampire can take the form of bats. * Superhuman Stamina - Vampires are able to move at great speed for long periods, and it is nearly impossible to tire the vampire, due to its preternatural degree of endurance. They do not need to sleep and do not require food or oxygen. It means that drowning would never kill a vampire. * Superhuman Agility - Vampires possess supernatural agility, they can nimble enough to scale sheer surfaces with amazing speed, vertically or horizontally, much like a spider. This ability would allow them to access places that would be otherwise impossible for a human to reach. They can jump further than any normal human, such as from roof top to roof top or building to building. They are so agile as to dodge a bullet from the distance of only a few feet. * Superhuman Durability - Vampires are incapable of being slain by most forms of conventional injury, including firearms, blades or lesser spells. Furthermore, the vampire cannot feel the pain that would result from such attacks. Gunfire has no effect on the immortal whatsoever, serving only to slow the creature down. Likewise, blades don’t affect the vampire at all, unless a silver blade pierces the heart or removes the head. Vampires also are immune to cold and poison and frost spells do no damage to them. Vampires heal instantly when blood is present otherwise they heal slowly. that they have been dubbed to be immune to mundane weapons. * Superhuman Senses - Vampire’s senses of sight, smell, hearing, and touch are of supernatural keenness, comparable on many levels to a bat’s. The vampire can see with perfect clarity in the darkness of the night, to the point of being able to detect the bodily heat emanations from its victims. The creature’s hearing is comparable to a bat or an owl, possessing a level of sensitivity on par with the bat’s own echo-sensitivity and they even have a sonar system just in case they are blinded. The Vampire’s sense of smell is as acute as that of a wolf or a dog’s, enabling the creature to track its prey for miles by the scent of the victim’s blood alone, a sensation that the vampire relishes. The Vampire is also able to tell individual people apart by the scent of their blood coursing through their veins or bodily odors. The Vampire’s sense of touch is amazingly acute, as the creature can feel the heartbeat of a potential victim through thick walls, or it can detect the vibrations of a vampire hunter’s footsteps and the direction of the footsteps, enabling the Vampire to either escape or prepare an ambush for the would-be hunter. In addition to its five senses, the vampire possesses several preternatural senses. The Vampire can instinctively sense impending danger, usually posed by humans. Vampires can feel the heartbeat of a person and see the blood and brain activity, allowing them to save lives of people. Vampires require a very little amount of blood to tell the age, race, gender, blood type, health status and eating habits. * Scaling Walls - Vampires can scale walls like spiders and still act like they were walking on the ground with their capes and clothes falling towards their feet instead of the soil. They can detach at will to land on the ground and carry on their work from there. * Hypnosis - Through the use of hypnosis, Vampires are able to dominate the mind and will of a human by simple eye contact, soft speech or a simple wave of the hand. The Vampire’s bite seems to have an anesthetic effect on the victim; giving the creature the time it needs to feed and also instantly sealing the cut to prevent loss of blood and keeping no memory of it. To dominate a human, the vampire needs only make eye contact with its victim for a few seconds and then bite to spread vampirism. However, the stronger the human’s will, the longer hypnosis takes. If necessary, the Vampire can completely crush the human mind or destroy the individual’s sanity, leaving little more than a drooling lunatic. In the same manner, the Vampire can create a human slave. This slave is totally obedient to his master’s will, to the point of being willing to sacrifice everything for his master’s safety, including his or her life. Such individuals inevitably lose their minds due to the vampire’s power over them. werewolves are immune to it due to lenses on their eyes. * Immortality - A vampire being already dead cannot die again. Their lifespan multiplies very fast rendering them immortal in life and their immunity to mundane weapons and instant healing renders them invulnerable to most weapons and their part dead bodies can make others mistake for them as dead men when they fall on the ground. The oldest vampires are over 1,500 years old. * Shapeshifting - Vampires can fly as a cloud of bats, mist or a single giant or small bat. Vampires can take the form of rats, bats, mist or smoke in cloud form(whole body or occasionally part of their body) or a single giant or regular bat, wolf(or a werewolf looking creature), giant or regular rat or a bat-like demon.Some can even turn their hands. Vampires can call upon bats to do their will and can transform into a swarm of bats at will. Their clothing and anything they hold, like swords etc. also dematerializes into bats with them. This enables them to fly. Bat powers give vampires a lot of new qualities like the ability to move very fast, turn invisible for some time and actually fly. Elder vampires can also turn to one single bat to remain stealthier and others can turn to giant bat-like demons. Vampires are known to embalm mortals into themselves to carry them as bats too. *'Healing Factor' - The vampire has supernatural regenerative capabilities, which allows the creature to recover from injuries that would permanently incapacitate or even kill a human. Poison, suffocation, extreme cold, aging, drowning, or disease cannot kill the vampire, as the creature is already dead. *'True Face' - A vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When a vampire's true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. On some occasions, a vampire's fang teeth can include both their canines and their lateral incisors, or both their canines and their premolars. A vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as fear, anger, lust, sadness, etc. A vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. A vampire's true face will appear for the first time either while they drink human blood for the first time or shortly afterward. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well. * True Form '- The oldest vampires have the ability to turn into what is called their "true forms", which is said to be a reflection of their soul. The results of a vampire's transformation varies, however most seem to acquire a pair of bat-like wings. This form can be almost anything, from giant bats, giant spiders, dragons, large wolves or werewolf-like figure, lizard monsters, a succubus-like figures, or large gargoylic creatures that can hover in the air and use very powerful blood magic spells(These creatures look like real vampires just with wings). Uncommon Abilities * 'Telepathy - Vampires can read the minds of mortals. Older vampires can read the minds of younger, weaker vampires. Vampires can also use telepathy to "whisper" to each other by speaking into each other's minds; a way to silently communicate even over great distances. * Atmokinesis - Vampires are able to control the weather within limits. They could direct the fog, summon a powerful storm, control the direction and the force of the wind, or even call down bolts of lightning to strike its enemies. Dragons however can counteract their ability and summon rains. * Telekinesis - Vampires can move objects with their minds. Most of them are known to choke people without their hands and even lift people; vampires even go a step further to pull or push objects away and some like throwing their blades towards enemies and then calling them back. * Pyrokinesis - Vampires have control over fire and can summon heat and fire with their minds and hands. * Electrokinesis - Vampires often attack by projecting lightning from their fingers. Such weapon can stun mortals and completely destroy robots. *'Flight' - The unique ability known to older vampires to defy gravity and move towards anywhere in the air. Newborn vampires have a lesser variation of this power; they can land silently and carefully by floating down to the ground during falls. * Necromancy- Vampires can raise the dead and create dead thralls. Some can only resurrect one or two servants while others can create entire armies of dead. Since vampires have dark energy, bodies resurrected by them lose their skin and flesh making them look like zombies. * Dream Manipulation - Vampires can mentally create and control dreams of both humans and weaker vampires. It is easier to get into a vampire's head if they don’t drink human blood or convince humans to become a vampire. * Cell Manipulation - Older vampires can influence the cells of a living or dead person to create life. This is the process by which older vampires reproduce; vampires have the ability to save a man from dying by using the cells and life force of another dying person and bringing into life the dying man. Vampires can also influence life to reproduce and create their own children of either pure light, pure dark or grey nature. Some vampires can survive any condition under which others would surely die and that includes their own regeneration from a single cell, they will still forget most of their things and need to feed on vampire blood. * Animal Control - Besides turning into animals, vampires can control the minds of animals. This may include from petty spells like greensight and spying to very powerful spells like animal control (up to thousands). While fledglings use small creatures like dogs, wolves, mountain lions, rats, bats and birds as their companions; ascendants use creatures like undead hounds, giant spiders, gargoyles and other predators of that kind. Elder vampires have the ability to control even stronger creatures like trolls and even dragons as their servants. *'Blood Bond' - A blood exchange between a vampire and human (not before the human dies) will form a blood bond. The vampire will be able to sense the human's thoughts and emotions, knowing if that human is in any type of harm or distress - for eternity. The human will also experience sexual dreams about that vampire. * Blood Rising - A destroyed vampire who still has his ashes together can be instantly brought back to life just using some blood magic. Since vampires are creatures of blood, all one has to do is collect all the ashes in an urn and put in it blood and speak a few incantations, the vampire will rise as before. Human blood can bring back the same vampire but as a newborn with very less powers - like a reset. Vampire, elf or fairy blood will restore the vampire as was before destruction and finally, dragon blood will make a vampire far more powerful than before. Weakness "The word you are looking for is "destroy." It is quite a feat to kill that which is already dead." In spite of their superhuman powers of strength, resilience, and virtual immortality, vampires possess weaknesses and limitations that threaten their very being and give humans advantages over them. *'Sunlight' - Vampire does indeed burn in sunlight but do not ‘burst into flames’. Vampire skins contain vampire chemical which reacts with sunlight, upon touch to UV rays vampires lose their skin and crumble to dust, stone, ash, bones, gooey piles and some vaporise. However, only some vampires burst into flames that have light touching their heart. They could counter this with daylight rings which have a ring called lapis lazuli/ *'Vervain' - A mystic herb called vervain is poisonous to vampires. It burns their skin on contact. If a human is holding, wearing, or has vervain in their system, a vampire cannot hyponotize them. Vervain can be mixed with a vampire's drink which, if drunk, will severely weaken them. *'Dead man's blood' - The use of blood from the recently deceased can also be used as a method to incapacitate vampires briefly. *'Stake' - An iron stake can knock a hole in the vampire and weaken it to some point while a normal wooden stake can kill a vampire when dug into the heart and a silver, ash, hawthorn or oak stake can completely destroy the vampire if dug in the body. *'Desiccation' - If drained completely of their blood, vampires can become desiccated or even die. They can be desiccated by the Desiccation Spell. *'Dismemberment' - Dismemberment is a grisly process that involves hacking off the Vampire’s limbs, one by one, to prevent them from rising from the grave and attacking the living. Obviously, any vampire is going to find it to be impossible to get up, wander around, and feed without its arms or legs. Ideally, this should be done with a sword or a woodsman’s axe. *'Invitation' - The vampire is unable to enter a house without first being verbally invited inside. However, once the invitation was extended, the Vampire may enter whenever it wishes, at anytime thereafter. Thus, as long as the people do not give admittance to the creature, they remain safe. However, once the Vampire has been invited inside, the creature is extremely difficult to get rid of. This usually happens when the household fails to recognize the Vampire for what it is. Once inside, the Vampire will drain each person of blood, one by one. *'Fire' - Fire causes vampires a great deal of pain and injury; they can, however, quickly heal from even the worst burns if given time and blood. *'Decapitation' -A vampire can be killed completely if its head is cut out and body burned. The vampire’s body will keep on walking as a headless zombie till it finds its head and after that the vampire will be reborn. *'Werewolf Bite' - A bite from a werewolf as the venom in the saliva will neutralize the vampire venom in their blood causing them to die and dieteriote. *'Hepatitis V' - a new form of hepatitis created by humans that causes vampires to grow extremely sick and rabid, and eventually cause them to die. *'Ripper virus' - a virus created by humans to make vampires feed on vampires instead of humans and if werewolf venom is added to the strain the virus causes the infected vampire to be more rabid and deadly. *'Magic' - Vampires are vulnerable to the effects of magic. Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. Marnie Stonebrook cast a powerful spell on Eric, causing him to lose his memory. Later she casts a spell on Pam, causing her body to slowly rot. *'Soul Trapping '- A vampire is not immune to soul trapping and if it loses its soul, it shall die. Life absorption spells work to some extend but you are needed to attack several times. External links *Vampires from Hellboy Wikia *Vampires from Cryptid Wikia *Vampires from Menagerie Wikia *Vampires from Wierd N'wild Creatures Wikia *Vampires from Fusion of World's Wikia *Vampires from Warriors of Myth Wikia *Vampires from Non-Alien Creatures Wikia *Vampires from It's Something Wikia *Vampires form Monsterpedia *Vampires from Gods & Goddess Wikia *Vampires from Monsters and Creatures Wikia *Vampires from Mythical Mania Wikia *Vampires from Might and Magic Wikia *Vampires from Dracula Wikia *Vampires from The Dark Shadows Wikia *Vampires from Hotel Transylvania Wikia *Vampires from Monster Wikia *Vampires from Vampedia *Vampires from Castlevania Wiki *Vampires from Harry Potter Wikia *Vampires from Castlevania Wikia *Vampires from Twilight Saga Wikia *Vampires from Vampire Diaries Wikia *Vampires from DC Wikia *Vampires from Marvel Wikia *Vampires from Scoobypedia *I was a Teenage Vampire from Archie Comics Wikia *Vampires from Witcher Wikia Gallery 163466 o.gif|Katherine feeds on Stefan and then compels him to forget (click for animation) 57187572.jpg|Caroline Forbes, a newborn vampire, begins to feed. 7.jpg Dancing-with-the-vampire-katherine-pierce-17882525-1280-720.jpg|A seductive vampire. Eric-northman-true-blood-edit.jpg Fangs-bared 552x421.jpg|Damon Salvatore prepares to feed. Fright Night thumb.jpg ImagesCAH8OBFZ.jpg Kat.jpg|Katherine, a vampire over 500 years old, bares her vampiric features. Ripper-stefan-300x225.jpg Tvd-vicky-and-anna-the-vampire-diaries-24220024-470-313.jpg|A ravenous newborn vampire. Vampire diaries 17.jpg 5.png 2pyaz61.jpg Tumblr ljbe6s7Ubf1qcuhdoo1 500.gif|Isobel feeds of John (click for animation) Dracula2007.jpg Dracula 2000.jpg|Dracula, the first vampire, feeding of a human Vampire460x276.jpg Vampire-bill.png Lexi.png Tasty1.png Bishop.jpg Childvamp.jpg Being human-sex bites 2.jpg Aidan2.jpg Aidan.png 817.jpg 2011-02-18 182212-600x322.jpg ImagesCA4KOM2J.jpg Totally-out-of-control2.jpg Bridging-the-vampire-gap-20110513041805564.jpg Blood-Ties-blood-ties-4927709-1050-590.jpg ImagesCAOM2TC2.jpg Caroline-and-rebekah-fight-final1.jpg Seth.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-01-10-19h40m36s226.png CarolineVamp0203.jpg Henry Fitzroy Blood Ties.jpg Ffd1782aed1a29b7a6a6289969409f4f.jpg Vamp.jpg Fright-night-b.jpg Vampires.jpg Und 147SophiaMyles.jpg Underworld-vampires-25076359-800-600.jpg Vib max.jpg Tn idol 320.jpg Tn czylov 183.jpg Spn-vampire.jpg SPN 0515.jpg|Boris, a vampire 600 years old, forcibly turns Dean Winchester, the human vessel of Michael. Richard Lambert - Vampire.jpg Lost-Boys-1.jpg Lenore-spn.jpg Gordon-550x309.jpg Foreverknight3 vachonandtracy.jpg AlyceHunter-vampire.jpg Alexandra-vampire.jpg Wmplayer.jpg 9113F3F87C25A239D6758547B06B.jpg Thegatesvampireface.jpg Russo.png Jessup.png Fbivampire.jpg Thegates100919.jpg TheGates201.jpg True-Blood-Season-3-Episode-12.jpg|A wild vampire having sex with his human. The Vampire Diaries Saison 4 Episode 1 Elena vampire0.png Spike-2.jpg Hr Dead Cert 1.jpg Harmony.png Elena3.jpg Dead-cert-movie-review-1.jpg Buffys1 angelus.jpg 6472546 std.jpg 3882896 std.jpg 4f02cecd01bfa.jpg Girl-jess-sexy-true-blood-vampire-Favim com-239128.gif|(click for animation) Frightnight28ot0.jpg|A vampire begins to feed through seduction. Jdv.png Frightnight2skater.jpg Vampir3.png Rdv2.png Rdv.png 88c55c1a26b389caed84a6b7ba2c11e8.jpg 0x5 1280x720.jpg|An enraged vampire bares her fangs. Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Tumblr mdpohmvyek1ragniso1 500.gif|Selene bites Michael (click for animation) BecomingI 043.jpg|Darla siring Angel. Interview-with-the-vampire-vampires-352057 600 338.jpg|Lestat turning Louis into a vampire. 746px-Caroline in her transfomation.png|Caroline becoming a vampire. Letmein2.jpg Letmein3.jpg Letmein4.jpg VA4.jpg VA5.jpg Moonlight.jpg PDMV2.jpeg PDMM2.jpeg Known Vampires Askars5.jpg|Eric Northman (True Blood) Jessica 3.jpg|Jessica Hamby (True Blood) Billcompton.jpg|Bill Compton (True Blood) BraveNewWorld1.jpg|Stefan Salvatore (Vampire Diaries) Damon.jpg|Damon Salvatore (Vampire Diaries) Gradelena-1368811506.jpg|Elena Gilbert (Vampire Diaries) Lexi2.png|Lexi Branson (Vampire Diaries) Isobel-flemming-2991100bd2.jpg|Isobel Flemming (Vampire Diaries) 527139 1282998746985 full.jpg|Henry Fitzroy (Blood Ties) Caroline2.jpg|Caroline Forbes (Vampire Diaries) 205px-KPPHA.jpg|Katherine Pierce "Katerina Petrova" (Vampire Diaries) Nadia.jpg|Nadia Petrova (Vampire Diaries) AidanPic.jpg|Aidan Waite (Being Human) Bishop.png|James Bishop (Being Human) Shane Powers.jpg|Shane Powers (The Lost Boys 2) Nicole.jpg|Nicole Emerson (The Lost Boys 2) 246px-Vicki.png|Vicki Donovan (Vampire Diaries) Selene Awakening.png|Selene (Underworld) Vampire-in-brooklyn.jpg|Maximillian (Vampire in Brooklyn) Spike-3.jpg|Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) Louis.png|Louis de Pointe du Lac (The Vampire Chronicles) Lestat iwtv.jpg|Lestat de Lioncourt (The Vampire Chronicles) Harmony kendall.jpg|Harmony Kendall (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) Drusilla.png|Drusilla (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) Darla.png|Darla (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) Claudia.png|Claudia (The Vampire Chronicles) Angel1.jpg|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) Akasha.png|Akasha (The Vampire Chronicles) Letmein.jpg|Abby (Let Me In) EC.jpg|Edward Cullen (Twilight Saga) BC.jpg|Bella Swan (Twilight Saga) MISL.jpg|Simon Lewis (The Mortal Instruments) VA.jpg|Vasilisa Sabina Rhea "Lissa" Dragomir (Vampire Academy) VA2.jpg|Christian Ozera (Vampire Academy) VA3.jpg|Natalie Dashkov (Vampire Academy) Marcel.jpg|Marcellus "Marcel" Gerard (The Originals) Josh.jpg|Joshua "Josh" Rosza (The Originals) DS barn.jpg|Barnabas Collins (Dark Shadows) FK nick.jpg|Nick Knight (Forever Knight) Mick.jpg|Mick St. John (Moonlight) Clair.jpg|Claire Radcliff (The Gates) Dylan.jpg|Dylan Radcliff (The Gates) PDMV1.png|Master Vampire (Penny Dreadful) PDMM1.png|Mina Murray (Penny Dreadful) Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Creatures Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Demons